Helen Daniels
Helen Daniels (Nee Simpson) was a character in Neighbours from the first episode in 1985 to Episode 2965 - 17 October 1997. She was a leading lady in the show and one of the shows matriarchs. Everyone else in Ramsay Street looked up to Helen. She was played by Anne Haddy. Backstory Helen Simpson was born in 17 October 1922. She was the eldest of 3 children. In 1939 when she was 17 years old she married Bill Daniels and they had a daughter Anne Daniels in 1940. Bill died in 1969. Helen became a grandmother for the first time in 1964 when Paul Robinson was born that January. She had a few more grandchildren, Julie Robinson, Scott Robinson and Lucy Robinson born in 1973. Helen's daughter Anne died in childbirth and Helen became the lady of the house and bought Lucy up while her father Jim Robinson earned money. 1985-1997 In 1985, Helen was the strong matriarchal figure who had been the lady of the house for 10 years, having helped Jim Robinson bring up Lucy after Anne's death. In 1986, Helen said her grandson Scott Robinson was still too immature to have a relationship with Charlene Mitchell. Helen also tried to get to the bottom of why Mrs York was starving herself to pay for her house, living off stale food from the leftovers of Daphne's Coffee Shop, Lassiters. In the 1990s Helen's heath deteriorated, especially in 1995 and 1996. One time she went round to visit her friend Marlene Kratz at No 24 Ramsay Street and as she was arriving, a man who looked just like her "deceased" friend Harold Bishop left. Helen was shocked as she thought Harold was washed out to sea and had died 5 years before. In late 1997, Helen was ill again and she died peacefully in October 1997 surrounded by members of her family. She also watched a video of her grandson Scott's wedding to Charlene 10 years before. Memorable info Birthday: 17 October 1922 Died: 17 October 1997 (Aged 75) Full Name: Helen Daniels (nee Simpson) Family Father Mr Simpson Mother Gloria Simpson Siblings Laura Dennison, Gwen Simpson Spouse Bill Daniels (1939-1969), Michael Daniels (1991) Reuben White (1995) Children Anne Robinson,(biologicial) Rosemary Daniels (adoptive) Grandchildren Paul Robinson, Julie Martin, Jill Ramsay, Scott Robinson, Lucy Robinson Great Grandchildren '- Amy Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson, Elle Robinson, Andrew Robinson, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay Hannah Martin, Leo Tanaka, David Tanaka '''Great Great Grandchildren '- Jimmy Williams '''First cousins Thelma Duncan Second cousins once removed Wayne Duncan, Troy Duncan Gallery helen10.png|Helen in Episode 107 - 13 August 1985 358-16.png|Helen at Bill Daniels' grave in Episode 358 - 8 October 1986 414-5.png|Helen with Madge Bishop (then Mitchell) painting in Episode 414 - 29 January 1987 463-13.png|Helen painting Mrs Mangel's portrait in Episode 463 - 8 April 1987. helen2.png|Helen in Episode 522 - 30 June 1987 helen1.png|Helen in Episode 1481 - 22 July 1991 helen3.png|Picture of Helen from Topps card. helen4.png helen5.png|Anne Haddy's cast card from 1986. helen6.png|Channel 7 cast card from 1985. helen7.png helen8.png helen9.png 2081-20.png|Helen with Julie Martin in Episode 2081 - 7 February 1994. See also * Helen Daniels - List of appearances * The Robinson Family * Robinson Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1997. Category:Original characters. Category:Simpson family. Category:Daniels family. Category:White family. Category:Pensioners. Category:Artists. Category:Neighbours deaths. Category:1922 births. Category:1939 marriages. Category:1995 marriages. Category:1997 deaths. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:Robinson family. Category:Martin family.